battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby
|gender = Female |species = Diamond-shaped ruby |team = Team No-Name, FreeSmart |episode = BFDIA: TBA |place = BFDIA: TBA |allies = Pencil, Match, Nonexisty, Bubble, Book (Best Friend), Ice Cube, Flower (possibly) |enemies = Donut, Gelatin, Coiny |color = Numerous shades of red |voice = Michael Huang}} :"No one actually dies from sadness, silly!" – Ruby, episode 5d Ruby is a female BFDIA contestant on FreeSmart, and also one of the 30 recommended characters that could have joined the first season (she placed 5th place among 30 and got 22 votes). She is a very desperate and fast-talking ruby as in her audition tape, she as fast as she could, asked the viewers "PLEASE? Please. Can I join the game? Please. Please." Ruby received enough votes to join BFDIA. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In Reveal Novum, Ruby's desperate pleads to join the game only give her 22 votes, placing in the 5th place, losing to Nickel, Bomby, David and Evil Leafy. However, if jacknjellify allowed people to vote more than once, Ruby would've won with 206 votes. But Announcer said we don't allow people to vote twice and she got send to Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Ruby received enough votes to join BFDIA. When Puffball suggested that someone switch teams, Ruby is about to make a choice, but Donut talks over her and says that they want Match on their team, to upset Pencil. In Get Digging, when W.O.A.H Bunch were on their way to Cake at Stake, Ruby was seen laughing at them along with other members of Team No-Name. When Team No-Name were making yoylestew, Golf Ball ordered Ruby to get ingredients. Wile making yoylestew, Match and Pencil ask Ruby to join their alliance. Ruby asks about Icy and Bubble, former members of the alliance, but Match rejects them. So, Ruby finally joins. When Match and Pencil want Bubble back, Ruby tells them not to waste their time, showing dislike to Bubble. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Ruby's team, Team No-Name, was up for elimination. Ruby received 183 likes (placing 12th), and received 158 dislikes. In the contest, Golf Ball asked Ruby, Pencil and Match why weren't doing the challenge. Match replied that they were excusing themselves from the contest. While the other contestants were doing the contest, Ruby confesses that she was acting weirdly because she was afraid that if Bubble rejoined the alliance that she would be kicked out. Match reassured her before quickly reviving Bubble. Bubble then gets angry and confused about Ruby, stating that she's not in their alliance, leaving Ruby upset. Match then tells Bubble that Ruby is also in the alliance now, which Bubble acknowledges by giving Ruby an apology slap. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Ruby calls Match nice after she inadvertently saves Firey's life, after wards she is killed, because of Pin still shaking the Eifel Tower. Later, Ruby brings Flower back when everyone is reviving someone, she is soon scolded by Gelatin, with Pencil and Match both threatening to kick her out of the alliance, saddening Ruby, until they reveal they were joking. In No More Snow!, Ruby and the other FreeSmarters are trapped on top of Evil Leafy. She accidently pops Bubble while jumping and asks Pencil if she presses the button. Pencil scolds at her making her cry. Ruby presses the green button and blows away Ice Cube and Match. Pencil scolds at her again asking if she did it in Gem School. Ruby says no, because (as Book informed her) Gem School is only for diamonds. Ruby presses the yellow button that appeared out of nowhere and trapped the team in a cage. Pencil told Ruby to press the red button. When she pressed it, Pencil was zapped by electricity and killed. Book tells her to press the mysterious purple button which zaps the two of Evil Leafy and back to normal size. They tried sneaking away but Evil Leafy notices and starts chasing the two. Puffball and Fries tried saving them but is crushed by a 9,042 kg block along with Evil Leafy. Ruby wants to recover Puffball and Fries, but the HPRC was inside Evil Leafy and was crushed making Ruby die in sadness (allegedly). The W.O.A.H. Bunch catches up and helps them crank the HPHPRCC. In It's a Monster, she is first seen cranking, while saying to Book that she did not die from sadness, like Book had thought. The next day, Ruby is seen playing a different variation of Spongy Cake. Ruby also is nervous upon realizing the HPRCC is going to explode, she even hallucinates it exploding, letting out a scream in the process. Book calms her down, pointing out the HPRCC disappeared without a trace. When all the team members have been recovered, the FreeSmarter's embark on the journey to yoyle mountain, Ruby asks Pencil if she is sad about the recent loss of the FreeSmart Van, to which Pencil unveils the FreeSmart Super Van. When Book realizes that they did not bring the HPRC with them, Ruby suggests they steal, agreeing with Pencil. Later, she reveals that she saved Snowballs in the mini fridge and starts a snow ball fight. At the end of the episode, the van is going through the Goiky Canal, and Ruby sometimes revives team members who can't hold there breath, or needs to be revived. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Ruby gets Yoyleberries and gives some to Bubble, not hearing Book reminding them that they'll turn into metal. Ruby gets out the HPRC when they are about to trek in Yoylecity but ends up putting it in glue, annoying Match and Pencil, even to the point where Pencil tells Ruby to stop making mistakes, to which she agrees. Ruby is later seen recovering the dead Pencil. At the end of the episode, she asks how they will get down from the summit of Yoyle Mountain but moments later all contestants (including Ruby) are seen plummeting towards the ground, screaming. Vote history Ruby got 22 votes in season 1. In season 2, she has 467 likes, 309 dislikes. Trivia *Ruby's favorite screen has a star shape. *If Battle for Dream Island creator jacknjellify had allowed people to vote more than once, she would've joined the game with 206 votes instead of David as seen in Reveal Novum. *Ruby, along with Match went through some voice changes, resulting in them both sounding more girly. *Ruby has 35 sisters, all of which competed in the mini-season ABCDEFG hosted by carykh. **She is the only contestant to have known sisters, though some of them are recommended characters. *She, along with Puffball and Rocky are the only contestants to be seen eating whatever they received at Cake at Stake *She first cries at No More Snow. This is the second time anyone has cried on BFDIA on-camera, the first being Spongy. *Ruby did not go to Gem School, as proven in No More Snow, but only a second later, Book informed Pencil that Gem School was only for diamonds. *Her catch-phrase is Poopy Mayonnaise as seen in BFDIA 4 and BFDIA 5a. *She is a younger sister of Sapphire, a recommended character that appeared in Brawl of the Objects. *Ruby one of the only 2 contestants who has been seen crying, along with Spongy, Golf ball wasn't because she was forced so their team could win the contest in BFDI. *Ruby has a killing count of 2 as she killed Bubble in BFDIA 5c and Pencil in BFDIA 5e together with the FreeSmarters. Gallery BFDIA_Ruby.png|Ruby as seen in the BFDIA Intro Ruby Icon.png|Ruby's Idle Ruby 8.png Ruby 9.png|Ruby, as seen in the Vote for Ruby video on YouTube Ruby Check It Eyebrows.png|Ruby is about to speak. Ruby1.png Ruby 12.png Worry Ruby.png Ruby (worried).png|Ruby's old self (her idol had a bit darker shades) sad ruby and p and m.jpg Alliance.JPG|Bubble tells Ruby that she's in Pencil and Match's alliance image.rubypeanuts.jpg|Ruby has no more peanuts. image.danceparty.jpg|Ruby's "unique" dancing style 996.jpg|Ruby falls to Locker of Losers Ruby cries.PNG|Ruby Cries Screen Shot 2013-10-15 at 1.25.53 PM.png|:O Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Ruby in BFDI's third anniversary. ruby fall in LOL.png Bell8ballgrassyrubybook.png|in ruby the contestants in escape in LOL rubytitle.png|Ruby's joining audition ruby mini.png Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Females Category:Team No-Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Characters Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Recommended Characters that Failed to join. Category:Characters that joined BFDIA Category:Ruby Category:Red Category:Shiny Category:Season 2 Females Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Ruby's sisters Category:Money Category:Metal